Heute ist Weihnachten
by yoho
Summary: Die Luft war voller glitzernder Eiskristalle. Hermine tanzte zu einer Melodie, die nur sie hören konnte. Ab und zu bückte sie sich und warf den pulvrigen Schnee in die Luft, so dass er auf sie hernieder rieselte.


Title: Heute ist Weihnachten

Author: yoho

Rating: M

Spoiler: Die Handlung in ‚Heute ist Weihnachten' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und viele Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Die Luft war voller glitzernder Eiskristalle. Sie fielen aber nicht vom Himmel, sondern hatten ihren Ursprung in einer Art Wirbel, der sich in einigen Metern Entfernung vom Zelt bewegte. Erst als sich Harrys Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es Hermine war. Sie tanzte zu einer Melodie, die nur sie hören konnte. Ab und zu bückte sie sich und warf den pulvrigen Schnee in die Luft, so dass er auf sie hernieder rieselte.

Authors Note: Diese Geschichte gehört nicht zu meiner Serie, sondern steht für sich. Und sie ist tiefschwarz. Wer sich auch nur ansatzweise in einer konventionellen Weihnachtsstimmung mit Kerzen, Christbaumkugeln, Geschenken und Gebäck befindet, sollte sie vielleicht besser nicht lesen.

In einem juristischen Seminar im Rahmen meines Journalistik-Studiums haben wir darüber diskutiert, welcher Verbrechen wir selber fähig wären. Wir waren nur eine kleine Runde und kannten uns als höhere Semester alle gut. Nach einigem Nachdenken mussten die meisten zugeben, dass sie sich so ziemlich jedes Verbrechens für fähig hielten. Auch ich. Ich hatte für mich eigentlich nur ‚Vergewaltigung' aus der Liste gestrichen, weil es so gar nicht meinem Naturell entsprechen würde. Aber Mord und Totschlag? Kein Problem. Alles nur eine Frage der passenden Wut, der Gelegenheit und der richtigen Waffe.

Danke an Luxa und fthoele für das Blitz-Lektorat und die vielen inhaltlichen Vorschläge, die ich übrigens fast alle berücksichtigt habe. Das ist auch ihre Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Vintery, mintery, cutery, corn,  
Apple seed and apple thorn;  
Wire, briar, limber lock,  
Three geese in a flock.  
One flew east,  
And one flew west,  
And one flew over the cuckoo's nest._

_Englischer Kinderreim_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Heute ist Weihnachten**

Hermine erledigte die beiden Angreifer, bevor Harry auch nur seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte. Im letzten halben Jahr war sie schneller geworden. Und sie machte keine Gefangenen mehr. Zu viele waren auf unergründlichen Wegen wieder frei gekommen.

Wenige Tage nach Dolohows Ausbruch hatte sie ihre Eltern tot aufgefunden. In ihrer Zahnarztpraxis. An ihren Körpern offensichtliche Spuren des Cruciatus-Fluches.

Seitdem tötete Hermine. Sie gewährte keine Gnade. Wer eine Tätowierung auf dem Unterarm hatte, starb. Wer sie angriff, starb. Wer Harry angriff, starb. Und wer Unbeteiligte angriff, der starb erst recht.

Voldemort hatte einen Preis auf Hermines Kopf ausgesetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie es erfuhr. Es war ein hoher Preis. Seitdem traute sie niemandem mehr, außer Harry. Auch Ron wusste nicht, wo sie waren. Den Kontakt zum Orden hatten sie lange schon abgebrochen.

Sie verbrachten niemals zwei Nächte am gleichen Ort. Und sie schliefen niemals beide gleichzeitig.

Wenn Harry Wache hatte, beobachtete er Hermine. Im Schlaf war sie eine junge Frau. Klein und schmal, mit einem weichen Gesicht. Wenn sie wach war, dann war sie eine Kriegerin.

Als es Zeit für den Wachwechsel wurde, weckte er sie, indem er sanft über ihre Wange strich. Sie drückte sich kurz an seine Hand, bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Dann setzte sie sich stumm auf und überließ ihm ihren vorgewärmten Schlafplatz.

Als Harry aufwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Es war kalt im Zelt und er war alleine.

Er zog sich die Hose und einen Pullover an und schlug dann die Zeltklappe zurück. Es hatte geschneit über Nacht. Harry blinzelte, als ihn das Licht von draußen blendete.

Die Luft war voller glitzernder Eiskristalle. Sie fielen aber nicht vom Himmel, sondern hatten ihren Ursprung in einer Art Wirbel, der sich in einigen Metern Entfernung vom Zelt bewegte.

Erst als sich Harrys Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es Hermine war. Sie tanzte zu einer Melodie, die nur sie hören konnte. Ab und zu bückte sie sich und warf den pulvrigen Schnee in die Luft, so dass er auf sie hernieder rieselte.

Statt der weißgrauen Winter-Tarnkleidung, die sie sonst außerhalb des Zeltes anzogen, trug Hermine heute einen roten Anorak und eine lustige, pinke Mütze mit einem dazu passenden Schal.

Das war nicht mehr die Hermine, die Avadas aussprach, wie andere Leute ‚Guten Tag' sagten. Im Schnee vor dem Zelt tanzte ein Kind. Ihr Gesicht hatte alle Härte verloren und sie lachte, so wie Harry sie seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte lachen hören.

Es sah wunderschön aus und er verharrte in der Zeltklappe, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

Schließlich bemerkte sie ihn und beendete ihren Tanz. Hermine lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Das ist so herrlich", sagte sie und streckte ihre Arme aus. „Komm, mach mit!"

Harry zögerte. „Müssen wir nicht mal weiter?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und warf erneut zwei Hände voll Schnee in die Luft, die glitzernd und blinkend um sie herum schwebten.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Wir bleiben hier. Heute ist Weihnachten. Heute töten wir niemanden."


End file.
